Mika Sylpher
Basic Information= =Appearance= Mika stands at 5'11 and dresses sharply, most of the time he is wearing his trademark white suit but does enjoy wearing vests as well. He likes to dress sharply mainly due to the fact that he did not have the opportunity to do so when he was younger and poor. Mika's hair is blonde, his eyes are a bright blue, and he usually can keep a straight face if he wants to, but likes to have a good laugh. =Accomplishments= Mika has become an S-Rank mage in the guild Phoenix Grave |-|History= Mikael Rae Sylpher was born in Magnolia, home to the renowned Fairy Tail. Mika grew up being the oldest of two brothers and a sister, he knew both of his parents during most of his lifetime. As a child, he often dreamed about joining Fairy Tail but was declined the opportunity to do so by his poor and inescapable life at home. His family constantly hit with tax raises, Mika's family lived on the edge of poverty. As he grew older, Mika focused less on his dreams about magic and worked harder to get money for his family, he trained his magic whenever he had the time to actually do it. During his teenage years, he met a girl by the name of Ikari Mukonotari, they quickly became the best of friends and spent most of their teenage life together. On his 16th birthday, Mika's parents both had stable jobs and Mika could finally focus on his magic; However, dismay struck one year later when the stable job that kept his family so happy had forced them to move into a different place with new people, he was distraught at the news and was appalled that his parents did not even try to fight to stay in Magnolia. He quickly accepted that it was for the best and said his goodbyes to his family and friends, keeping a small, yet rusted metallic stopwatch that was given to him by Ikari, he still carries it with him no matter where he goes. As he settled into what seemed to him a foreign land, he spent most of his time learning and training his magic, Mika always had been a hard worker and to him training magic was no different than bagging groceries. During one of his training sessions he was confronted by a young man named Virtus, Virtus came speaking to Mika about things that he didn't really care to hear about. During Meria's assault on Phoenix Grave Mika's swords were shattered and he was killed. |-|Relationships= Along his travel's on and around the world, Mika has met multiple people, their personalities vary widely from annoying, inspiring, quiet, and even intriguing. Virtus wip |-|Personality= WIP |-|Magic And Abilities= Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō) Also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. The Swordsman (剣豪, ザ·剣客, Za Kenkaku) is a Caster Magic and a type of Requip that involves summoning of various types of magical swords. • Mika hardly uses his ability to store different Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Characters